You're My Wonderwall
by ParamoreChic
Summary: Bella discovers that she's from Wonderland at age 20,& 3 years later she's living with her brother,Hatter, until a drenched Oyster shows up and together they must save Wonderland, until familar faces show up... Alice & Hatter, Bella & Edward
1. Life On The Moon

**My first story! Please only constructive criticism! Plot bunnies everywhere this week... so expect fairly quick updates!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight & the rights to 'Alice' go to Nick Willing & Sy Fy!**

**Enjoy (hopefully)!**

"Hello brother!" I greeted my hat loving sibling, who was currently hanging up his coat on a nearby stand. Hopping up on said brother's desk, I grinned at his choice of clothing. A loud patterned shirt accessorized with a jacket, vest, and clumsily tied tie, and, of course, a hat. "Hello Bella, you're sure keyed up today." he noted.

Keyed up hadn't been a word to describe me in about six years... I frowned, remembering what happened a year later. Pushing that thought aside, I looked up to face the door, which was now swinging open. Ratty... I internally groaned, his stench could be sniffed a mile away.

"Hatter! You'll never guess this!" Ratty exclaimed, as we both raised an eyebrow. There were a lot of things the Hatter could believe. "An Oyster! She's just broken out of the Scarab! She says she's Alice! THE Alice! She says she's looking for someone!" the man looked like he was hopped up on excitement. "The Alice?" Hatter rolled his eyes. "She'd have to be a hundred and fifty years old." I pointed out dull fully.

"Well, send her in anyways; she sounds like an interesting character." Hatter said.

"She must be terrified, poor thing, the Scarab isn't necessarily the nicest way to travel... especially in those god awful crates." I sympathized.

Ratty quickly sprinted off, and I smiled.

"This should be interesting..." he spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

I couldn't help but agree...

Ratty ran in, dragging a drenched raven haired girl by the arm. She didn't look as terrified as I expected, but determined... about something. Still smiling, I waved sheepishly to the shivering Oyster.

"Hi! I'm Bella! And your name is Alice, right?" she nodded, and I wanted to look as friendly as possible as I held out my hand. She just looked at it for a moment, until I said "Don't worry, I don't bite... I can't guarantee he doesn't though." I nodded to Ratty, and then sent him an apologetic look as she shook my hand. "What is this place?" She asked breathlessly. And then my brother decided to spin again in his favorite chair to face her. "Wonderland" He stated, pointed to the ceiling.

I took my perch on the couch as she crunched her eyebrows together. "That's a story in a kid's book."

she retorted. "Does this look like a kids' story to you?" he retorted. She paused... then simply said, "No.". "It's not the same as most remember it, but you Oysters don't know how to find us, and quite frankly, we prefer to keep it that way." He explained. "Why am I an Oyster?" she questioned, and I quickly cut in "Ratty tells me and my brother that you're looking for someone." That caught her attention, "Jack Chase, he's my boyfriend and he was kidnapped by men with a white rabbit on their lapel." The White Rabbit, the organization in charge of herding the Oysters, she's lucky she broke out. "How'd you break out of the Scarab?" I asked suddenly "I used my hairpin and..." "Fell" Hatter noted.

"As you can tell, I'm drenched." He nodded as he walked up to the tea shelf, picked up a bottle of relief, then set it down and replaced it with a bottle of fuchsia excitement. He walked up to Ratty and began his sales rant. I yawned, exaggeratingly as he finished.

"Or it'll burst your little heart, got it?" he asked. Ratty nodded, and then ran off with his prize. "He really smells..." Hatter muttered, and I nodded in agreement. "Oysters were drained?" Alice's voice went an octave higher as she noted the worst part of living in Wonderland. Hatter ignored this and ran over to his wardrobe and pulled out his purple jacket. His favorite, looks like Hatter is developing a crush on this pretty girl. I grinned as I hopped down from my perch on the couch and stood by Alice as Hatter handed her his jacket. She hesitated, and then said, "Why are you helping me?"

I looked over at Hatter as he answered, "Do I need a reason to help a very pretty girl in a very wet dress." I rolled my eyes, "You know Hatter, that line was half pervy, half sweet." I grinned as Alice still just stared at the jacket. "Oh I see," he narrowed his eyes, "You don't trust me. Fine!" he slammed the jacket on the couch as I sighed... Hatter got pissed pretty easily.

"I know what you're thinking, if we're the frying pans, out there," I gestured to the door," is the fire, we know what we're doing Alice, we've smuggled much more dangerous things than you through Wonderland." I reassured her.

She simply put on the jacket as we headed out the door, with Hatter first, her next, and as I left the Tea Shoppe I couldn't help but think back to a different Alice I used to know. Sighing, I went to watch my brother help this new Alice down the ladder. You know, they wouldn't be a bad couple I pondered to myself as Hatter reassured her with her fear of heights. "Yep" I thought to myself "definitely playing matchmaker, screw this Jack guy, my brother's never flirted this much."

**Oooh, matchmaker Bella ;)**

**So... like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Or I'll send Mad March AND the Volturi after you.... bad combination if you ask meh...**

**Don't worry, the Cullens will be in this story eventually, just let me build the story's foundation because we get into twists of the plot.**


	2. I Think We Have An Emergency

**Like I said… plot bunnies everywhere! I know exactly where I'm going with this story :D!  
Next, the meeting with Dodo… .!  
Disclaimer  
The only thing in this entire story that I own is part of the plot…  
"If you thought I'd leave than you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on."  
Emergency-Paramore  
_________________________________________________________**  
Once we got to the secret entrance to the Great Library, and traveled down that God awful elevator/bus, our welcome was much less than warm.

"Could you just, put the guns away? C'mon, you know me and Bells well enough." Hatter had a thing about bullets.

"Sorry Hatter, it's just everyone's a little jumpy these days." Owl said, putting the gun down,  
"Everyone's always a little jumpy..." Hatter muttered and with that our hands went down, although Duck kept an eye on his sledgehammer fist.

"Don't worry; their boss is a little more, savvy." Hatter reassured Alice, when the knot in her brow reappeared.  
Apparently, he was wrong.  
Once we explained Alice's situation and Hatter offered Alice's ring as payment, our welcome became colder, and colder.

"Your oyster has the Stone of Wonderland?" Dodo roared as soon as he saw the rock on Alice's finger.  
"Where'd you get it Alice?" I asked as I **realized**.  
how dangerous it was to be an Oyster running around Wonderland with its most valuable gem.

Hatter was in shock as Dodo repeated the question and Alice simply said "Jack gave it to me."  
Then we had more guns pointed at us, Hatter specifically.

"Put the gun down! You're scarin' everybody." Hatter demanded, his voice growing panicky.  
"Think of it Hatter, I'll double your payment, triple it, anything.  
The Queen reduced to mopping floors!" the old crow cackled.

The gun fired, and Alice and I screamed the same thing at once, "NO!"  
Alice quickly pushed my brother out of the way, and the bullet hit her straight in the calf.

Hatter and I acted fast, I took down Dodo as he ran out of there, with an unconscious Alice in his arms, when he looked back, I had already took down the miserable old git, and urged him on.

One last kick from my deadly left leg and Dodo was out cold, I quickly ran after Hatter and Alice and into the bus.

As soon as I got on the bus, I pushed the blue button, and looked to my brother who was solemnly wrapping around his jacket around the wound to slow down the bleeding.  
The leather worked wonders in preventing too much blood loss.

I sat down on a bus seat while my brother suddenly softly asked, "Why the hell did she do that?"  
I knew both the question and the answer, but still I replied, just as softly, "I have absolutely no idea,"  
Very carefully, and if I didn't know any better I'd say lovingly, he picked her up and started out the entrance.  
That is until I saw a suit with a porcelain head.  
"Shit! Hatter, get back!" I whisper shouted.  
"It's too late for that..."  
And then we ran like hell to get to the smuggling boat, Mad March and the Suit hot on our trail.

Once we got about a mile away, I reassured the concerned man in the back of the boat while driving.  
"She's going to be okay, don't worry." His eyebrows shot up, "I'm not worrying, and I've just met the girl for Christ sakes."  
"Mm,Hm, the woman who just jumped in front of a bullet for you?" I retorted, and he sighed again.  
Men.

As we hopped on the first forest in sight, Alice began to stir, and with that we both sighed in relief.  
"Alice, Alice?" he whispered hoarsely as I smirked, not worrying my ass and I heard a loud smack and whipped around to face the duo.  
"What the hell! The first place you lead me to save Jack is a homicidal maniac!" Alice shouted, "Well, he is normally saner than that, coveting brings out the worst in people you know, and with a chance at all the power..." I clicked my tongue.  
"We had no idea you had the bloody Stone of Wonderland either." Hatter pointed out.  
"Fine, I'm sorry for bitch slapping you Hatter, but what's the Stone of Wonderland?" she asked.  
"It controls the Looking Glass, the portal from your world to ours." Hatter explained while I nodded along.  
"Don't worry Alice; I used to live in your world, so I'm just as confused as you are." I reassured her as we climbed out of the boat.  
Her eyebrows shot up, "Really."  
"Yep, I had no idea I was from Wonderland until I was about twenty." I grinned, "Then I figured out why I was never on quite the same page as everyone else."  
She smiled back and Hatter began explaining the plan to throw off the Suits.  
"Jabberwocky?" Alice inquired, and I frowned.  
"Well, don't you thin-"  
Damn.  
Well, no time to think about the plan now.  
**  
Cliffhanger!  
So... Rev**ie**ws** **are awesome**!  
**So... yeah...  
Good? Bad? Horrible?  
As you can see, I changed a few things up... the way it should've gone, and added a nice little slap in the face that was LONG overdue XD**

Mwahz from,  
ParamoreChic


End file.
